


This Has Been A Long Time Coming

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [77]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, The Homestuck Epilogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "A gift for Bro."





	This Has Been A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Wrapping presents".

Your new robot face doesn't smile as you wrap a ribbon around your fist, but you don't need it to. Stoicness is part of you, _every_ you that's ever been or will be. Like the shades, the one affectation of your previous life you've kept.

Neither of your companions mention it, too focused on their own thing.

But if they were to ask, you know what your answer would be: "A gift for Bro."

Just as you're the epitome of Dave Strider, so too is he the epitome of Dirk Strider. Your Bro.

It's time you and he had _words_.

**Author's Note:**

> *cough* A version of Dirk became Bro. They both should know this, at this point.


End file.
